I'd Die For You
by beamz
Summary: Aang is 15, Katara 17. The trio meets up with Azula, where she makes her final stand, and Aang lifts a wieght off his shoulders he's had since he first saw her ice blue eyes...AangxKatara CHAP 9 UP!
1. Chapter 1

Okay this takes place with the characters much older… Aang is at least 15 here so that makes Katara 17. Azula is still after the trio and makes a deadly mistake… R&R please…

On with the story!

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Dark, unnerving clouds covered the sky, blocking away any possible light from shining through this blanket of rain that had fallen. Thunder roared triumphantly over the land, and bolts of cold light struck the ground, illuminating two figures on the cool, damp earth.

One, lay sprawled on the ground, his dark, gray eyes hidden behind his eyelids which have been getting heavier by the minute. A slight smile tug at his lips as he lay unconscious; heart barely beating, breath hardly audible as the rain grew thicker by the moment.

The second figure was a young woman, her distress shown easily through her shaking body and sweat- despite the rain.

She sat beside the young man, hunched over his sprawled figure; her ice-blue eyes clouded with a parade of tears. Her hands traced the bruises and cuts on his body healing then as soon as they touched—second nature by now.

Her hair had come undone in the storm – dark brown tresses fell forward and stuck to her soaked and panic stricken face as she studied the body before her.

His heart slowed, ever so slightly, and his breathing was near stopped – coming in harsh, small breaths still quieted by the rain; he suffered.

At this, the young woman choked, and she placed her hands roughly on the young mans shoulders, shaking his body gently, yet firmly as more tears made their way down her soft skin. Voices were heard over the merciless rain-

"AANG! WAKE UP! PLEASE!..." the young woman screamed to him, "YOU IDOT! WHY DID YOU DO THAT! SHE WAS AIMING AT ME! **_ME _**AANG!

She shook him further, her shoulders caving in as she gave in to her sobs. Her eyes shut tight to erase the image of the suffering man before her, to no avail. The rain grew colder, pelting the figures wherever it could reach.

She sighed. "Why do you always have to play the hero… WHY?" He voice echoed through the trees.

Her arms fell around the dying boy as she hugged his delicate face close to her heart.

_**flashback**_

Aang, Katara, and Sokka were on their way to a distant earth kingdom city when they had yet another run in with Azula and her counterparts Mai and Ty Lee. They've run into them so many times in the past month it wasn't much of a surprise anymore. It was more like swatting away at a gnat that just insisted to keep bugging the hell out of you.

Dark clouds painted over the horizon as the wind picked up, toying with their hair and things while they walked. Slowly, Azula made her entrance, talking away at how she would finally capture the avatar once and for all, making choice threats and such.

Aang immediately took Azula on himself, creating whirlwinds and gusts to keep her at bay, and barely avoiding her countless powerful attacks.

Katara and Sokka took on Mai and Ty Lee, easily fending for themselves due to the large amount of times they've actually fought them over the years. Katara already had Ty Lee half frozen and was continuing throwing ice daggers at her that either barely missed or sliced the skin deep, leading to Ty Lee finally falling backwards after losing her balance.

Sokka was holding his own in his fight against Mai. She was strong, and proved to be a tough adversary for the non-bender, with her powerful jabs of her fists and swift leg movements. She had tripped Sokka once already, then backing it up with an arch or fire that spread and shot out just above his face, just missing him. Seeing him distracted Mai came in full speed ready to take Sokka out, but he reached back, grabbing his boomerang and thrust it to her stomach, doubling her over.

It seemed that once again the trio was winning this battle… until Azula came into view.

Aang had hardly thrown any blows at the woman; due to the fact all he could do was evade her wide assortment of attacks coming from all directions. A notable amount of sweat resided on his forehead. He needed to end this. And soon.

"Is this all you can do avatar? Avoid me? Well if you can't take me head on… I'll simply _make_ you…" Azula smiled devilishly at the avatar before she turned around, facing an unsuspecting and rather innocent waterbender. She started to separate the positive and the negative energy with her fingertips, highly concentrating as blue sparks were emitted and cracked in the air.

Aang's eyes widened as he learned what Azula was about to do.

'_No..'_ he thought.

Thinking quickly, he sped right in front of _his _Katara. He'd be damned if he let anyone touch her. He held a cold look in his eyes, which narrowed at the sight of the firebender, ready to kill him. Thunder could be heard in the distance.

Time slowed at this moment. Slowly, he looked over his shoulder, and his eyes lightened at the sight of the young woman he's loved since he was a boy. She looked confused.

_Aang?_

He smiled at her lightly. "For you, Katara" he whispered. He gave her a look of reassurance.

_For you._

Time went back to normal and blue lightning made itself present in front of the two benders, one determined, the other in shock.

Azula chuckled. "Now, Avatar, Die! Die for the pitiful wench behind you…

(ahead of Azula, Aangs eye's started to glow and he growled, "WHAT?" )

despite the thousands of people you'll let down, this goes to your heart!" and she thrust her arm forward, a streak of blue emitting from her body, heading straight toward Aang's heart.

Katara's eyes widened at Azula's words, and her mouth opened to scream his name -- to run and get out of the way -- though no sound came out. It was as if a rock had lodged itself in her throat, making it impossible to even breathe.

Aangs arrow's lit up the dark, his eyes fierce and menacing. Azula had made her last mistake. Aang took the lightning head on, and to no surprise screamed as the lightning electrified his body. He could smell his own burnt flesh stench rise into the air, practically choking him. He quickly lifted his arms to reach toward the second half of the strike, redirecting it through his body and back toward a helpless Azula.

The dark clouds had made their way all around them by this point, and visibility was limiting itself. An ear-splitting scream rose into the air, none other than Azula's, and a loud _thump _indicated she had hit the ground.

In front of an emotionally shocked Katara, a low groan emitted out of Aangs half open mouth. It was light, barely audible over the rising thunder. He started to fall to his knees- the first half of the lightning strike hit him square in the heart, and now, it was taking its toll.

Katara, now breaking out of her paralysis, fell with him. Her brows were slightly scrunched together and her mouth was slightly open, she stared at the young man who indeed, had saved her life…. But…

_Why…_ she whispered.

Surprised, his eyes half opened, he hadn't heard her well enough because the rain had started to make its was down from the clouds.

"Why?" She asked again, eyes starting to cloud with tears, watching him slowly advert his gaze to look her straight in the eyes. She dared not make a sound, just to hear the young mans answer as he slowly fell the rest of the way back and lie on the cold earth.

He gently rose a shaking hand to her cheek, and said, softly, "For you, my Katara…" and he faded, now unconscious, with a crying woman on her knees, watching him slowly fade as the sky grew darker..

"AANG!"

_**end flashback**_


	2. Chapter 2

On with chapter two! Please tell me what you think, whether I should continue, ect ect!

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

The rain only grew louder and heavier at her silent pleas for it to stop. The sky was unforgiving at this moment, and it would not give in to her. She was alone.

She hugged the younger man tighter still to her chest, taking in the scent of his burnt flesh, the look on his pain-stricken face and swallowing it in. Her nose upturned with the smell of the flesh, she held him closer still. Her long, elegant eyelashes clumped together in the rain, and her tears were the only silent contribution to his sacrifice as she gasped for air through her sobs and swore the ground shook as her body did.

A single tear escaped her messy face and hair, and landed upon his bottom lip, still upturned. She looked down on him, trying to somehow coax his body to pull through.

And again, ever so slightly, his heartbeat slowed…

And in the midst of the darkness he was in, he could taste salt . . . and slowly, he rose back into consciousness to find himself in Katara's arms. He was breathing so slowly, he swore he was holding his breath, until he coughed and was greeted by a warm, bitter liquid finding place in his mouth.

She looked at him, his eyes were open again, barely, and he looked to her, smiling weakly

"Katara…" He began to speak, but was interrupted by Katara's protest.

"Stop! Don't speak Aang!" she managed through her unsettled sobs, "You'll hurt yourself damnit!"

A moment passed by as Aang looked around. It was downright pouring- the thunder was so massive that his insides shook, and it was so dark he could barely see passed Katara's weeping figure.

That's when he really looked at her- God, she was a mess- her eyes were bloodshot from crying, her voice cracked whenever she tried to speak, and those delicate waves of hair were now matted against her body and face, he frowned, she was shivering slightly.

She looked and studied his body- there were scars everywhere, his now chiseled face looked concerned, for her no doubt, his broad shoulders and perfect chest were still coming up with every strained breath, and his over 6 foot body was covered in rain, making what was left of his clothes stick to him like glue.

His pale face looked towards her again, those aged, gray eyes kindly looked upon her as he raised his palm to the sky, as if challenging the rain to come nearer. Abruptly, the rain stopped hitting them; cascading off the invisible umbrella he had created.

"_You're wet, Katara. . . " _he said, straining at his words but making sure every one had the same amount of concern for her in them.

She quickly grabbed his larger hand and tried to pull it down, to no avail, she scolded him, crying, "_Stop it Aang! Stop worrying about me!_" she choked.

He felt her hand come up to stop his, and smiled. He grabbed her delicate hand in his and held it close to his chest, once again letting the rain consume them and swallow them whole.

"_I can't… stop worrying…" _he whispered, "…_you mean…the world…to me…" _he reached his hand up and held the back of her head softly, facing her.

Katara's eyes widened at his words, and she jumped slightly at his touch… _he was so kind_…and another wave of tears came on as he pulled her down to him, slowly, watching him strain as he craved to have her there with him.

He rested her head in the nape of his neck, and lifted his shaking, muscular arms around her, holding her tight… _I never want to let go…_

"I'm so glad you're okay" he said, trying his best to sound convincingly happy, failing miserably during this dark time.

She closed her eyes tightly, blocking out the storm. "_stop worrying about me… it was always about me, aang…"_ she choked down another sob before continuing, "_you deserve so much more but chose to give everything away for me…"_

He stopped her at this, saying "_AND I'd gladly do it, ten times over… for you" _his voice faltered as his heart stopped completely for a moment, then returned and he coughed, splattering blood down his chin only to have it washed away by the rain.

She heard him cough and felt his body get colder, his hands shook slightly and as she brought her head up, saw his eyes start to roll back.

"NO Aang! Stay awake!" she cried, her voice challenging the thunder, and saw his eyes once again, focus on her. _That's all he ever focused on.._ she thought, and smiled weakly at him.

His rough hand grazed the side of her face, reaching her swollen lips and he touched them gently, and he opened his mouth to speak.

"_I will always… protect you, Katara" _he gasped for air as he continued, and felt Katara's hand graze his face as well. "_Come closer…"_

Katara leaned in to where their noses touched gently, his small breaths feeling their way onto the outside of her tan skin, and her heavy breathing soon quieted to head what he had to say.

He smiled again, cupping her face with his hand, "_I love you…"_ he whispered, and with that, he leaned forward, brushing the outside of her lips with his own, and slowly, he fell back again, fading into the cold rain.

Once again, Katara's eyes formed tears as he let her go, slipping into a near-death unconsciousness and leaving her to silently weep on her own.

Swallowing her sadness, she cleared her throat slightly, and still shaking, she leaned her mouth over his ear, whispering something not even audible to the Gods themselves… she gave a response…

"_I… love you too, aang…" _and even quieter than that, she kissed his now cold face back, and said slowly, barely believing her words, "_Goodbye…" _

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

A/N- Is this the end! Well, maybe not. If you guys like my story… I think I'll continue. I already got an idea that seems pretty good. That, or the story can end tragic, like this. R&R!

bEAmZ


	3. Chapter 3

Wow you people are fast repliers… lol! I'm touched… maybe this story does have somethin' going for it. R&R please

Chapter 3

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

A young man was running – faster, faster and faster still – his loud footsteps echoed through the dense forestry as he challenged the darkness. He ran for hell knows how long, only knowing that he had gotten separated by his sister and best friend shortly after the rain began.

That was when he heard it – a shrill scream coming from somewhere in front of him…. _Who the hell was it though…._ It hadn't sounded like his sister and silently prayed it wasn't his friend… although he had suspected it had something to do with them.

He shrugged as he continued to run forward, the many hidden branches and leaves slapping violently against his raised arms, creating violent scratches and scrapes only adding to the throbbing muscles he raised. His fight with Mai took longer than expected, the young woman just insisted on getting back up! His brows scrunched together as he let the guilt of leaving his sister and friend behind consume his thoughts…

'_If only I had been quicker….' _He told himself, '_maybe this wouldn't have - "UMPH!" _The young mans foot jabbed into something heavy- and cold- and he tripped, thrusting his arms forward to absorb the fall; his hands sunk slightly in the mud- a kind contribution from the rain, no doubt- and he turned his gaze to see exactly what he had fallen over.

_Oh…my…GOD!_

The young mans eyes widened as he scrambled to his feet, nearly tripping for the second time, and he screamed- backing up slightly as the appalling sight made itself clearer as his eyes adjusted to the limited light the rain provided.

_Th- That's Azula….Oh shit._

As he calmed down, he inched closer to examine what had happened to Azula. He felt around her face and found her mouth still open, '_Apparently… she died screaming...' _he told himself, and took a mental note to throw up later. Now, he just concentrated on the entry wound he found on her chest.

The skin surface was bubbled up and boiled; he could feel the rash surround the area and the skin lifted up, peeling away with his light touch. Instantly, he wiped his fingers on his heavy coat, disgusted, and looked closer at the wound. _A lightning strike…_ he concluded, and with one last look, he got up, and continued to run in the direction he was now _sure_ his friends resided.

Katara held his hand firmly. Her fingertips pressed to his knuckles and their fingers stood connected and she promised herself…. This time… she'd never let go.

_She'd be damned if she did._

Her hair still lay out in single strands in front of her, the cold rain leaving her figure in single, solitary drops as they hit the ground by her legs- which were now bruised and covered in mud. Her eyes looked to the lost love in front of her, tears raining down one at a time, slowly. Her face was still; her lips quivered slightly but stilled themselves, as she spoke to the seemingly dead man in front of her.

Her free hand caressed his bald head, smoothing out the wrinkles in his face, gently wiping the rain from his cheeks knowing there was no point because of the rain. The once delicate and fragile boy… did indeed get his wish to grow up someday.

A sob escaped her lips, and she spoke, softly, as if speaking any louder would crush the young mans ears.

_Aang…_she rubbed his tattoo atop his head, leisurely, his heart beating once, slowly,

_Have you… forgotten?_

His brows slightly moved at this, not unnoticed, his heart beat again, a little more this time….

_Forgotten your people? Forgotten your friends?_

The rain was the only one to reply, thunder cackling and lightning striking violently close to the two. His hand tightened around hers just a bit, and she jumped. Her stomach did flips as she talked clearer now, looking him right in the face, making demands.

Katara's face looked determined, and she continued on.

_I haven't forgotten, aang. The air nomads need to continue living on. The avatar needs a future….. And so does the waterbender that loves him… are you ready to give all that up!_

He squeezed her hand tighter now, taking in a furious amount of air into his lungs, and out again. Sweat glistened on the boys head, and he listened to the voice that had slowly made its appearance louder and louder to him, concentrating on that one voice that was breaking him out of the slumber he so didn't want to dwell in. His eyes fluttered, jumping at the sudden awakening, and he lifted his eyelids halfway to see the world around him.

_This was certainly not heaven…_ he thought, smiling weakly, and he turned his face to look up at hers.

He was greeted with ice blue pools, swimming into his soul and quenching a thirst he thought he would never be rid of; it gave off a tingling sensation that ran all though his body, reaching his fingertips and gently tickling when it reached down to his toes.

_She saved me…._ He realized- it was her voice that had grabbed him from the depths of the doom he was sure to be consumed in. He held on tighter still to her hand, reaching up with his other, gently caressing her sweet face, watching tears start to roll their way down her cheeks, over her lips, and under her chin, disappearing from view as many more formed and left tracks down her features.

She felt him looking into her, caringly, warmly, weakly, and she didn't move now advert her gaze. She would never- ever- look away from the young man who meant so much, and she drowned in the look in his strong, gray eyes. She felt his hand come up to meet her face, and let her open hand join it, clenching her fingers around his hand structure, and breathed deeply into it.

Her warm breath sent chills throughout Aangs body, letting her lean on his hand for support through the fatigue racing through her mind and soul. She accepted him, leaning gently onto him, and relaxing.

"_heh… That was a close one, eh?" _Aang said, breaking the silence with his usual, goofy, moment ruining conversation.

_He never was good with keeping a mood, _Katara thought warmly, and she smiled at him, letting her shoulders shake as she laughed inwardly, and she inched closer to him.

He watched her reaction, glad to lighten the mood just a bit in such a solemn time. _Good, she's smiling, as it should be…_ His eyes opened a little more realizing she was gradually leaning in toward him, and he smiled cheerfully inside, reaching his arm around her waist and pulling her closer still.

"_Yes, it was." _She replied, smiling again. She let his arm move gently down her waist and pull her closer. She started to close her eyes, tilting her head slightly, and stopped her lips _just_ from reaching his for a moment, to add,

"_But not like this…"_

He moaned, arching his head up, straining his neck as he waited for her to come fully to him, watching her amused look as he tensed up, waiting. She laughed, and gently filled the space between them, letting her lips roam freely with the boys, allowing him to enter her as they played inside each others mouths.

'_Well its about TIME…' _ Sokka said, smugly, watching the two for the past few minutes. He knew one day the kid wouldn't screw up and finally get with his sister. _Yeah_, he thought, grinning. _He was always right. No doubt about it. Yepp. He was the best. THE Sokka. THE BEST Sokka. _Oh yeah. He liked where his thoughts were going. But wait a minute….Something wasn't right here…

_Oh yeah. That._

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF MY SISTER!" He said, running to meet up with the two.

On the horizon, promised blue skies were shown, and a refreshing, cool breeze swept through the land. And gradually, the rain began to slow.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

A/N- well there's another chapter! Please tell me if it was okay! Thanks.

bEAmZ


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys! Wow thank you for the very kind replies! This next chapter is going to be the cute, cuddly, an fluffy kind lol. The next will start more of the plot, the kids will enter the earth kingdom village, and an old rival of aangs will show up. Ooooo I can feel the tension already.

Chapter 4

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

The following day, the trio spent their time relaxing. They sat by a nearby river, meeting back up with Appa and Momo (who had made themselves scarce following Aang's orders to take shelter.) fetching themselves a light lunch with what they could find, allowing their wounds to heal, (Especially Aang, who was at the moment using the aid of a walking stick to help him around) and giving their bodies a much needed wash-down.

In short, the group laid back, watching the distant clouds go by without trying to race them, for once.

The ground was soaked, mud puddles tracing every foot of land like obscene footprints, leading in no particular direction. The grass looked weighed down from the rain, reaching up from its roots only to be slightly bent at the tops, sad-like, almost. Tree branches scattered the ground, giving the look of minor chaos from where the lightning struck them down violently during the storm.

There were a few clouds in the sky, scattered gently across the horizon, and the sun had finally made its way out into the sky, shining brightly and glittering over the land, lighting up the fallen rain; it illuminated the land, like a fairy tale looking oasis.

Katara resided by a flowing river, naturally toying with her element as it playfully danced around her figure; elegantly her body moved like the fluid she controlled so easily. Her breathing was even controlled by this exquisite movement, as the water rose up, then down, her chest breathed in, then out. Her eyes were closed as she concentrated- her mouth opening to exhale gently as she worked.

Her mind was at complete ease, every time she was with her element she felt as if her soul was given wings every time.

She smiled. '_Well, this isn't the only time…' _Her mind went back to a lighthearted airbender, making her insides dance with glee as her body calmed. What he could do with just a single touch, '_He always gives me peace of mind."_

The young waterbender was so wrapped up in what she was doing, she didn't notice the same airbender that clogged her thoughts watching her, quietly from the riverbank.

'_I hate this damned walking stick…' _Aang thought, thinking of the multiple ways he could break the thing once he felt better again. His eyes continued concentrating on the woman before him, watching her bend the water around her with ease and smiling lightly. Her eyes were closed; '_as if she had not a care in the world…' _he smirked. He always admired her courage, remembering the stories of her mother- and how they continued to haunt her dreams.

'_I think it's time she be recognized for that…' _he concluded, walking towards her figure slowly. He decided to wait for her to finish, so he sat on the bank of the river, waiting patiently for the girl of his dreams to notice him.

He chuckled at the thought, thinking back to how long he waited for her to notice him when he was a boy. Hell, he sapped all the attention humanely possible from her at the time.

Katara finally opened her eyes, finishing off her elegant water dance with a simple flick of her wrists, sucking the life out of the water droplets that she had given them. She sighed contently, and moved her gaze toward the riverbank, where the boy she adored so much sat, apparently patiently waiting for her to return.

'_He was waiting for me…' _she smiled. '_I wonder what he wants.' _She grew curious as she walked to him, staring down at him as she went. She grew fond of his gaze, and let it consume her every thought.

'_I'm the luckiest woman in the world.'_

He waited patiently for her to take a seat next to him, and get comfortable. She had nothing more than her underclothes on from waterbending; she looked completely at ease near him as she sat Indian style, facing him now. She looked curious, so he began.

"Katara?" he looked her in the eyes, "I never really _thanked_ you… for saving me…" he grabbed her hand, squeezing it tightly, before Katara jumped in.

"Don't worry about it,-"

"But I do…" he interrupted, "You can't know how much you mean to me, it's immeasurable Katara!" He grabbed her other hand, leaning over her slightly. "What you did- means more to me than anything else…" '_Of course, you are my anything and everything'_

Katara's eyes brimmed with tears of joy as he spoke, and she started to speak back,

"Aang…" but was interrupted yet again by the young man.

"SO…" he cut in, his voice getting soft, "I'm going to finally say what I came here to say." And he leaned in closer still, watching intently as she tensed up, and then calmed the closer he got.

He waited until their lips nearly touched, and stopped abruptly, and watched as she slowly grew impatient, amusing him. A smile tug at his lips and he exhaled, his breath touching her lips with the lightest of kisses.

And he spoke, hints of that young boy inside of him coming out in two simple words, their lips lightly touching as he said-

"Thank you."

He quickly closed the gap, leaving reality to fly high in their kisses, and together they soared, hand in hand to the skies.

_Crack. _Footsteps were heard in the distance, getting closer.

"Katara! Aang! Where are you guys!" Sokka yelled, searching for his lost companions. "Come on! We should get to the city soon! Can you HEAR me? WE'RE OUT OF MEAT!" he screamed, pouting like a child because they hadn't left yet. '_Hmph.'_

"_Katara! Aang!" _Aang tensed, stopping his trail of kisses on Kataras neck (causing a most desirable moan, he might add) and looked around. Katara heard it too, and groaned. _Sokka._

She started to get up until Aang stopped her, obviously having come up with a plan. His eyes flickered slyly as he stood, raising water from the river and holding it above his head, looking in the direction Sokkas voice came from.

Katara smiled devilishly, obviously catching on.

'_Oh, this would be funny.'_

Aang led the water into the trees as he stood, waiting for his cue.

Sokka's eyes grew wider. Out of nowhere… there was a glob of water… floating in the AIR!

"Oh my GOD!"

Aangs smile widened, as he dropped the water, listening intently to hear if he had hit his mark.

"GAH! I'm being attacked!"

'_Yepp' _Aang smiled. '_And now for the wind…' _Combining his air and water bending, Aang sent a freezing breeze in Sokkas direction. They heard a cracking sound as the wind hit the water, freezing on impact. They listened for the all-too familiar sound-

"AHHHHHH! THIS IS FREEZING!" _Clang! Clang! _Sokka began beating the ice around his half frozen body, "I'm just a GUY… with a BOOMERANG! Did I ASK for this!" he continued, mumbling, obviously getting nowhere with the ice.

"Soooo…" Aang began, "Where were we?" he went back to Katara, first getting on his knees and slowly lowering down onto her, only holding himself up with his strong arms at either side of her head.

Her hands graced his face as she leaned in once again,

"_Here"_

-------------

Meanwhile, in a distant Earth kingdom city, a young man of 18 worked hard, repairing walls and houses taken down in the storm. An even layer of sweat covered his toned, tan body as he looked toward the sky with his wonderous, brown eyes, thinking.

'_Where are you… Katara?'_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

A/N- Okay soooo yeah not much I guess in this chapter, next one will have more #$ in it lol. Or action or something. I'm planning on having a very dramatic ending, like in the first couple chapters…. But for now… :-P lol. R&R please

bEAmZ


	5. Chapter 5

Thankz for the replies guys! Hope this chapter keeps it alive.

Chapter 5

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

In the late hours of the afternoon, Katara, Sokka, and Aang made their way into the Earth Kingdom City.

"and THEN the water dropped on me! And then this FREAK wind came!"…

Sokka had already begun his 'I survived the zombie water attack' story.

"_Wow_ Sokka…." Aang led him on, smirking to himself and half ignoring the older mans story as he chatted with Katara.

"and then the _water froze _if THAT wasn't bad enough already, and I had to sit there and try to coax it to melt, and now I'm ABSOLUTELY STARVING!" Sokka stopped for a moment, noticing his sister and friend weren't listening. "OH but I didn't let that ice get to me, no sir! I blew on that shit like there was no tomarrow! Heh, yeah, that shows that nothing can mess with a warrior like _me_."

"Yeah you _show_ that ice whose boss Sokka." Katara jumped in, holding back a laugh as she tried to act serious. She failed miserably as she started to crack up and eventually burst out laughing, Aang deciding to join in.

"_Yeah_ its hilarious guys. Just because you can do your 'fancy schmancy magic tricks'" he said, dancing through the last four words, "doesn't mean you get to…. Hey…" he cut himself off, raising an eyebrow, "where WERE you guys anyways?"

Katara and Aang both froze, stopping dead in their tracks and looking in opposite directions.

"SO," Katara raised her voice a bit, "when do we get to the Earth Kingdom city guys?"

"Oh" Aang suddenly broke out of his paralysis, taking the hint to help change the subject, and jumped in, "It's just a little this way!" He smiled. "Race you there, Katara!"

"You're on!" Katara accepted, gladly taking the challenge and running way up ahead with Aang- both intentionally leaving a curious Sokka behind.

Sokka stared at them as they ran, confused. '_Hey… they must be hiding something…' _he thought, '_Oh my GOD! YOU GUYS…_

"KNOW WHERE ALL THE MEAT IS, DON'T YOU!" he yelled, stomping his foot and running after them, absolutely clueless that he was way off center.

----------------------------

The group found themselves entering in the beginning of an Earth Kingdom festival, to celebrate the start of fall. Fall colors were everywhere- bright reds, yellows, greens, browns, and oranges covered every aspect of the city, lamps lit the walkways and colored papers ran throughout the streets and linked neighbor's roofs to one another methodically. People walked around merrily as Aang, Katara, and an old friend chatted about old times and happy greetings.

Or at least, Katara chatted happily. Aang simply kept his stance right by her side with _quite_ a sour face on, glaring directly at…

"Haru? Tell me, how did you get to be in this city?" Katara asked.

"_Well _Katara," Haru said with distinct glee, obviously not caring the avatar hadn't said a word, "After you left, me and my dad fought and worked real hard, taking back the villages we lost and bringing them back to glory. We constructed new homes and outer walls everywhere. It was then that I realized it wasn't just my village that needed help. And so, over the years I've made new homes, new friends…" he ended his story with a fake sad look on his face, obviously trying to get Katara to 'comfort him during such lonely times'

Aang snorted at the story, catching on to Haru's play, and he muttered something about Earth-boy cunts under his breath, unnoticed only by Katara.

Hary looked to him, frowning, but then looked back to Katara for her reaction. It wasn't exactly what he wanted though.

Katara just looked down, saying "That's too bad Haru…" until Aang triumphantly bound in and grabbed her hand.

"Come on Katara!" he said, pecking her on the cheek affectionately. "I want to show you something."

Katara blushed at the sudden public affection, and went with him, disappearing into the bright lights and waving back to a _very_ displeased Haru, now alone.

Haru's fists clenched together tightly as he stood, getting the obvious hint from Aang that Katara was taken.

'_And by the looks of Aang now… I'd be down pretty fast, if not dead' _he thought icily to himself. He slammed his fists in frustration before he noticed a figure come out from the shadows, slowly walking forward.

His dark hair was wild looking, his skin also tanned, and he had thin, small eyes that occupied his chiseled face. The young man had a toothpick in his mouth as he walked coolly from the trees to Haru.

"I see you have an avatar problem." The man said, his metal hookswords shining from the festive lights.

"Who are you?" Haru asked.

"You see, me and the avatar go way back." He interrupted, "I had a plan to rid a village on Fire Nation soldiers once. It was perfectly concocted. As I went though with my plans, the avatar got in my way. Not one soldier was taken down. He ruined my plans and took the girl of my dreams away in one day. But now," He smiled, "I know his weakness."

"But-" Haru began, interrupted again.

"My name is Jet. And I believe a partnership is in order." Jet held out his hand, smirking deviously as Haru took it.

"I'm in."

---------------------------

After the festival was over, Aang, Katara, and Sokka headed to a local Inn for the night. Sokka, having eaten so much protein in one night, passed out before he got to his room. Aang and Katara stayed behind, Katara spoke first.

"I think im going to go for a walk, okay?" she said, looking up at Aang. "Full moon tonight." She added.

"Oh…" Aang said, gently touching her face. "Be careful, alright? I wont let anyone get away for attacking you in the middle of the night…" he added, the tattoo's on his hand slightly glowing at the mere thought of what he would do to the poor son of a bitch who put his hands on Katara.

She grinned towards him, kissed him goodbye, and turned around, gracefully walking into the cool air of the night.

Aand sat there for a moment, thinking back at the way Haru was acting around Katara earlier. He frowned, also remembering hearing strange bird calls from birds that were only supposed to be from the southern part of the Earth Kingdom. He frowned, and decided to follow her outside quietly, just to make sure she would be okay.

That was when he noticed Haru walking towards Katara in the distance, a strange gleam in his eyes as he got closer toward her.

'_I don't like this.'_

--------------------------------------

_meanwhile by the banks of a lake…_

Katara always enjoyed the nights of a full moon, letting her waterbending grow in power steadily as she tried various forms of her art. She turned abruptly as she heard someone behind her.

"Hey there, Katara."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

A/N- I hope that opens up some doors for you ppl! Lol.

beamz


	6. Chapter 6

LOL! THX for the replies! Yeah, jet and haru are bad… but it gives Aang all the more reason to pummel them.

Chapter 6

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

A cool, soft breeze made its way past the midnight darkness. Two figures lay out in plain sight near the lake's shoreline, speaking quietly. A little ways from the shore, two other figures stood hidden in the trees, silently watching the scene play out in front of them.

One of the first two figures by the lake sounded harsh and somewhat fierce when he spoke, the other less steady and increasingly uncomfortable as she listened and replied, backing away slightly. Their voices rang clear to the ones watching from the trees.

"What!" Katara spoke, taken aback by Haru's presence and he replied, somewhat colder and more forceful than before.

"You heard me Katara. Leave him. Now." Haru spoke again. He didn't let the sight of her scared figure cause him to soften. He stood tall, making his demands. He stared her in her eyes, those ice-blue pools getting slightly wider as he got closer.

"Why would I do that, Haru?" Katara worryingly replied, stepping toward the water a little more. The dark, cool waves lapped lightly at her feet. Her hands shook, they were warm and sweaty. '_Something's not right with him…'_

"He isn't right for you damnit! I am!" Haru said, raising his voice, "You have no idea how long I've waited to see you again, I kept telling myself that I'd do anything for you when you came, even if it costs taking you away from him!" He grabbed her upper arms tightly, bruising her. "I need you Katara! And I know I'd take so much better care of you than _he _does!"

Katara's eyes welled with tears, feeling the hurt and betrayal of yet again, another friend. Her stomach was practically sick with disgust at Haru- her heart was weighed down with the pain of someone close to her now ripped away by the simple pulls of human wants, possessed by the demons of jealousy and greed as they left her, numb.

'_He thinks Aang isn't right for me…'_

'_He thinks that just because he waited… I'd come to him…'_

'_Treating me like some kind of prize!'_

"You're wrong…" Katara whispered. Haru was taken aback at her sudden voice, and he gripped her tighter, making her gasp in pain a little more.

"I'm NOT!" Haru yelled, emphasizing his strength and shaking her back and forth. "I'm NOT wrong! Not this time Katara!" He leaned in a little lowering his voice just a little, "And I won't let you go."

Katara gasped, now realizing that she was not only being threatened, but alone with the person that's threatening her. She pulled away from him, but to no avail, his grip was solid. She tried to step back, only to have him pull her forward more. She was trapped.

Aang growled furiously in the trees, his hands shaking with fury. '_I've had enough!_

Before Haru could make another move, one of two cold, strong hands grabbed the back of his neck. A wave of shivers shot through his body, making hair everywhere stand on end. His breath changed into short gasps of air and he froze, in complete shock. His eyes darted around nervously and his body shook, now in the air and held by one of Aangs muscular hands.

Aangs eyes were thin slits, consumed with fury and disgust with the man before him- the once gray orbs stared, glowing dangerously in a fierce shade of blue. Aang's broad shoulders stood out in the night, his body very still as the man in his possession tried helplessly to wriggle out of his grasp.

The Avatar smirked vindictively, and his expression changed to a more serious state. "You _will_ let her go, NOW!" He yelled, his rage shaking the Earth as he spoke.

Haru let Katara go immediately, and she fell back onto her knees, grasping her injured arms trying to lessen the pain. She watched on as the two men stood there, the moonlight lighting up their faces in the dark.

Aang looked to Katara, seeing that she was out of Haru's grasp and dropped his hold on the now shaking man. His muscles relaxed slightly, and he exhaled a breath he was holding in. His eyes returned to normal, and now he was just glaring at the man in front of him, ready to beat the living shit out of him for manhandling Katara.

Haru, figuring that an apology wouldn't get him anywhere even if he tried, took his stance and readied himself for the last fight of his life.

The light waves of the lake grew choppy, and the wind picked up- causing a chill to consume the land as clouds high above moved in. The moisture in the air was thick, a crack of thunder awoke the still bodies beside the lake, and a fight began.

Lightning flashed, a light rain began.

Haru lifted a great amount of earth into the air, holding it high above his head before projecting it straight towards Aang's body. Aang didn't flinch, his body stayed completely calm and serene. He lifted his right arm into the air, stopping the earth dead in its tracks as he moved forward. He walked slowly, confidently towards his opponent.

Lightning flashed again, and the rain came down a little more.

Aang's hands went into fists, clenching his fingers and palms together tightly, one arm still raised. He quickly moved his arm forward, sending the earth flying through the air and into the center of the lake. Nothing was going to stop him. If he wasn't going to kill the man, then he would simply teach him a lesson he would never forget. He kept moving towards Haru, walking coldly.

Haru jumped back, surprised that he was even thinking of taking the avatar on in the first place. And his so-called partner was no-where in sight. '_Damn you, Jet.'_

Haru raised his fists in front of him, a grand bit of earth rising out of the ground in front of both his fists. He stepped forward, throwing the earth chunks to an unconcerned enemy as he simply walked forward, his gaze not taken off Haru the whole time.

Aang just glared at the man in front of him, walking still. He didn't lose his gaze as two more chunks of earth went right by his head, the air from the projectile making his clothes flail in simple protest. One of the rocks lightly grazed above his right eye, leaving a decent slice on his forehead.

Now bleeding, Aang continued his walk, his eyes narrowing that much more as he descended upon his victim, the red warmth leaving his body in steady rivers over his eye, down his cheek, and dripping down his chin from the rain. His lips were pursed together into a scowl- his fists down at his sides, itching to tear the man apart.

Lightning flashed again, closer this time, and thunder roared above their heads; The cold light illuminating the scene in steady blacks and whites.

Haru again lifted his hands to attack once more, but felt something stop him from doing so. His hands had frozen over, weighing down his arms and leaving them at his sides. He could not bend without his hands. Powerlessly he tried to move out of the avatars path, to run and never turn back. It was at this moment the man realized- his legs had also been frozen in their spot, stuck to the damp ground. He felt his body shiver—but not from the ice that contained him.

The younger man was merely two steps away from him, and he, was defenseless.

Aang wasted no time closing the space between them, reaching his fist out and clutching onto Haru's dampened shirt, pulling him forward, making Haru look him straight in the eyes as he spoke, full of hate; anger.

"You WON'T," Aang started, "TOUCH her again." His fists grew hot with anger, steaming Haru's shirt, lighting it temporarily on fire and quickly doused by the rain.

Katara had by now healed her arms and was watching the men from a distance, worried. No, not worried for Aangs safety, but not for Haru's either. She saw Aangs face when the lightning flashed, full of hatred and repugnance for Haru. She was afraid of this more than anything in the world… She was afraid that Aang would lose control. She bit her bottom lip, worried, and watched the young man she loved so dearly take out a friend that betrayed her for selfish reasons and attacked him.

'_He does this for me… for us…' _she thought.

'_He gives me hope…'_

_Crack._ Katara was startled to hear someone come out from the trees a little ways away from her and she turned, her now soaked hair whipping her gently in her face as she did. She squinted her eyes, concentrating on the silhouette that had just appeared, until his face and body came into focus. Katara's eyes widened

A tall, tan figure stood, facing the men who were fighting. His left arm reached out, holding a long, moon shaped object, and his right arm held the back end, two fingers pinching a second object to the first. A sharp, metal point stood at the front end, shining as the lightning flashed. A toothpick resided between the man's teeth, his wild hair somehow tamed by the cold rain. A smile etched his lips, and he glanced towards Katara…

'_Jet!'_

Jet seemed to read her thoughts. He chuckled, giving her a wink, and turned back towards the fight, His left pointer finger pointed at his apparent target –

Time seemed to slow down at that moment, even the rain had slowed its descent from the heavens, the thunder cackling above them yawned, the rain clouds slowly glanced down upon them all, sadly.

"Aang!" Katara screamed, getting up and running towards hey friend, her love, her hope, her everything, who was about to be killed unknowingly, his back turned… shot by an arrow for something as innocent as loving her…

--The lightning flashed, thunder roaring--

"NO!"

--The lightning flashed, showing the scene that was soon to end--

A young woman running, crying.

--The lightning flashed.--

Two men fighting, to busy to notice anything else.

--The lightning flashed.--

One man smirking, releasing the arrow connected to his bow.

--The lightning flashed.--

One arrow, tainted by human greed, heading towards its prey.

--The lightning flashed, ending with a thunderous crash and an innocent's cry into the night.

Someone will be killed.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

A/N- wow this was my longest one yet! Thanks for still reading guys! You like the cliffhanger:-P R&R please!

Beamz


	7. Chapter 7

Hmmmm I don't think any of you were right on who would be killed hehe. Unless you replied just recently and I haven't read it yet. Thanks for replying!

Chapter 7

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

The sky cried endlessly as the scene before it unfolded. Lightning illuminated the pictures in black and white, creating photographs of weeping figures and muddy earth.

She raced the arrow, determined. Her feet grew heavier as she ran, pounding into the earth and splashing the fallen rain around her ankles and legs. Her hair had practically fallen out of its braid; her long brown waves lay all around her, swinging freely as they dripped soft rain down their lengths. Her breath became easier and easier to hear as it grew louder and louder, her lungs struggling to keep up with her running body as she gasped for air.

'_I will not let him die in front of me again.'_

Her steps shortened as she came closer toward her destination, she watched as the man she had come to love slowly turned his head towards her, locking eyes. She kept moving forward, unable to break the gaze until she had reached her spot before him, she slowly caught her breath.

Aang saw her stop in front of him, her face showing so many emotions at once, her body shaking from running to him. She looked weak, and she looked up to him, sadly. He quickly dropped the now dying man in his hands on the ground, not listening to his unsettled gasps for air and he opened his arms, taking his young love in.

She wrapped her arms around his neck, slowly.

He held her tightly to him, still unknowing to the deed she was about to perform. He whispered comforting words into her ear as he rested his head on her shoulder, giving in to her soothing warmth.

Her eyes started to water, feeling the familiar clear warmth leave her body, she started to shake. Almost immediately, she let him go. She opened her hands, lifting them to his chest, and pushed him backwards. She closed her eyes for a moment; pleading to the Gods he would forgive her for what she was about to do.

He watched her as he stumbled backwards, slowly. His eyes widened as he saw her body tense up. Her body lurched forward, her eyes practically screaming to come out of their sockets and her lips slowly parted as she let out a last breath. She began to fall forward, letting the weight of the rain take a toll on her body, pushing her down.

The lightning flashed, and Aang was shocked with realization.

He jumped forward, catching her body before it was swallowed by the damp earth, his fingers wrapping themselves tightly around her side.

"Katara?" He questioned lightly. He pulled her closer, and it was then he noticed the sharp tip of an arrow pierced in her back. Steady tears found their ways down his darkened face, descending to the ground with the rain.

"KATARA!"

The rain came faster, saddened by the fate of a young woman in love.

She opened her eyes slightly, hearing her name through the unrelenting downpour they had been trapped in. She looked up to him, smiling weakly, tears still running down her face.

He caught her gaze, looking deeply into her blue orbs as she lay in his arms silently. He quickly brought her body up, pressing it to his own, holding her tightly. He hugged her to him, pushing his face into her soaked hair and shaking body. He too, was shaking, as he opened his mouth to speak, still burying his face into her.

"_Why did you do that…"_

She replied, finally. _"Because, I love you Aang…" _she let his name linger in her mind as she slowly slipped away, her lips still open.

Aang tightened his grip on her, and those walls he had built up inside of him for years, crumbled mercilessly and the lightning flashed in triumph.

"You IDIOT Katara!" he sobbed now, broken, as he held the woman in his arms as she died, slowly.

He felt her arm tighten, he let go of her slightly, and watched as she lifted her hand, obviously wanting him to lift his own. He lifted his hand, shaking, as he choked out her name.

"_Stop…" _She commanded, her tone deep and determined as she pressed her palm to his, feeling his fingers link with her own. He gasped, surprised at how she spoke.

"_They are jealous… of our love…" _she began, looking into his saddened, gray eyes. "_Let us give them…" _she continued, getting closer to his face, "_something to be jealous of."_ She smiled, bringing her lips to his slowly.

He looked at her, and managed a sad smile to cross his lips, as he deepened the kiss, entering her. His tears rolled down his face and onto hers, meeting her own tears as they connected together, finally rolling of her wet cheek as they hit the ground.

She broke off, her fingers slowly leaving his own to rest on her now slow rising chest, and her eyes closed, her head tilting sideways as she moved on. Her body relaxed and went limp in his arms, and he looked down to her.

His lips quivered as he set her down, closing his eyes. His eyebrows wrinkled together as he looked to the earth, so cold and unforgiving, it was.

Her words lingered inside of him, burning. "_Let us give them… something to be jealous of"_

'_Yes, my love,' _he thought, '_we will.'_

And he looked towards the sky as he lifted himself, standing above her broken form. He raised his hands to the unforgiving sky, calling upon the spirits to help him find his revenge, for her. His eyes glowed and the tattoos along his arms, back, and legs all started to glow as well. His lips were pursed in a frown, and the rage inside him built itself up.

Jet saw the light from where he stood, and he ran toward the spot, pulling out his hookswords as he ran. '_There's no way even the avatar survived that, I was aiming straight for his heart!'_ He kept running forward until he reached the sight of the Avatar, standing in his godly pose before a crumpled heap on the ground.

'_My arrow!' _he thought, finding the projectile in the body in front of him. '_But who is that… oh shit!' _his body froze, now realizing he hadn't hit his target at all, but the girl he had planned on stealing in the first place. '_Katara!'_ His bow dropped to the ground, and his body slumped forward just a little as he stared, realizing there was no chance he was getting away. His eyes grew wide as he noticed the malevolent, blue glow of the avatars eyes rest upon him, and the bow next to his feet.

Aang's teeth clenched together as all the muscles in his face turned inexplicably evil. His hands clenched together into fists at his sides, and he _charged _to Jet.

The lightning flashed again, and the thunder roared violently through the sound of broken bones.

Jet didn't even have time to raise his swords in defense. His body was thrown backwards by Aangs fist, and he felt a few of his teeth get knocked out of his mouth, and the blood filled, seeping through the corners. His eyes grew wide as the blue light flashed before him.

Before another second had passed, he was picked up by the collar of his shirt, for a split second seeing the flash of another arrow tattoo, and violently thrown into an area of jagged rocks- the water of the lake lapping brutally against their edges. The rocks, slippery with the falling rain, lost none of their sharpness. He screamed out in pain, the tips of the rocks sliding into him and grinding his bones.

"AAAARRGHH!" he heard Aang yell in rage as the lightning struck again, louder this time.

Another figment of strength had picked him up already, thrusting him toward the rain covered ground, such ferocity causing the ground to shake with the impact. His body landed into the earth, smashing the mud and dirt out of the way, his eyes closed tightly to absorb some of the pain. A decent sized crater surrounded the now almost unconscious man, he lay sprawled out, bleeding and gasping for air, face-first in the ground.

Aang stepped toward him again, his rage seething through his fists and a simple, unmoving frown occupied his face. He watched as the older man started to go unconscious, and he leapt forward, clutching his neck and bringing him forward.

His eyes flickered and thinned into slits, and he smiled spitefully, talking hoarsely to the man he held in his hand.

"_No, I don't think I want you to go unconscious." _He spoke, "_I'm not through with you yet!"_

The lightning flashed again at the Avatars words.

Jet could only gasp for air as he was held high into the night, the rain dripping down onto his body, and leaving him, red.

"Katara and I! We will GIVE you something to be jealous of!" Aang snarled, his voice booming and mixing with those of the past avatars. He spun Jet above him, letting the wind whip in his face, and released him in the air, letting his body smack into a tree and land with a sickening _thud _on the ground. Aang watched as the man before him grew breathless, his eyes rolled behind his head and his body ultimately stopped.

"You will never… get in the way of us again." The avatar spoke, letting the tension leave him as he continued to glow vigorously through the night and the rain. Silent, salty rivers left his eyes, rolling down his face as he stood, alone.

The cold rain softly landed onto him, his fingertips dripping as the sky's life lent him its comfort. He walked, slowly, towards his purpose, letting the spirits of the rain and trees mourn for him as he passed. He walked over to the body that no longer held a spirit, no happiness, no joy. The body that once held home to a pair of beautiful, soft cerulean eyes. The body that held him when he had nowhere to go but down. The body that suppressed his hate and bitterness toward the world, was now an empty shell.

She was cold, dark, and empty. Just like him.

He kneeled by her side, promising he would never leave. _Promising- to ears that would not listen. _His shoulders gave in as they shook, and his silent tears spoke for him through the rain. That cold, comforting, darkening rain.

The rain, he swore, would never stop to him, as he held her soft hand.

He would never let it stop.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

A/N- ….. very solemn day in the avatar world, is it not? Sorry for a little longer wait, I had a rough day yesterday lol. R&R please. Thanks!

Beamz


	8. Authors Note

Hey guys!

Nope, that wasn't the end of the story lol. Don't worry, I wouldn't let it end right there. I'm still contemplating about the next chapter, so hold tight! And thanks for the replies; they're what keep me going. Soooooo hang tight guys! Hehe.

beamz


	9. Chapter 8

Hey there guys! Sorry this chapter took so long… writers block and then school started…

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_A now heartbroken young man sat before his beloved in the rain. He watched as her body lay unmoving and still, and he reached his hand out to hold on to her. He pulled her to him, hugging her gently as his tears mixed with the rain, softly landing upon her face. He spoke quietly. 'I won't live without you…' _

_The young man was shivering, getting more and more ill as he sat outside with her; he felt his body get weaker the more he stayed by her side. But he didn't care. It didn't matter anymore._

_The young man began to close his eyes, making sure the last thing he saw was her face. The thunder roared loudly as he gave his life to join her. He had once said he would never leave her. Now it was time to prove it._

A young girl lying in a hospital bed started to stir for the first time in days. She was wounded, and her breaths came in fast, harsh gasps for air. She looked terrified and lost in a sleep that had consumed her.

Katara's eyes shot open and she looked up and around her. She lie in a quiet, serene looking room, it was warm and stuffy, and next to her was a bowl of water atop a nightstand… right next to her bed? She gasped for air as she looked around, beads of cool sweat dripped from the tip of her nose and end of her chin as she realized exactly where she was.

'_I'm in a hospital room…'_

She glanced quickly down at her hands. They were wrapped in all types of bandages, some of the blood seeping through the many layers of gauze. Her eyes traveled up her body, examining her bruised and battered arms… her whole body was practically covered and wrapped up. She could feel where there were clean slices on her stomach and chest, when she inhaled her breath stopped short at the sudden pain it caused on her wounds.

'_Where am I…'_

She gradually reached up to touch her face, feeling the areas that were bruised and battered… but nonetheless, it was fine. Her skin felt hot and wet when she touched it, and she noticed that her hair was down and surrounded her face in waves of soft, chocolate brown.

Her eyes grew wide as she remembered her dream… a dream that she would've sworn was real. _The fight with Azula… Aang'n not-so-much of a death… Aang and herself by the river…_ She blushed slightly… _The Earth Kingdom festival… Haru…. Her walking out alone at night and Haru's betrayal… Aang's fury… and her death, followed by…_

_Aang._

Her body shivered as her thoughts went deeper and deeper into her dream. It was so real… she looked again at her battered body lying in the hospital bed.

She was certainly not seventeen.

She sat up as well as she could, and thought back to what happened before she was stuck up in the hospital bed. Her face creased in frustration as she thought, still not getting anything but a blank page.

'_I must've gotten hurt like this somehow…'_

She looked back to her hands, and it hit her. '_'Zuko…'_ She remembered him being there.

flashback

"I won't let you get away, Zuko!" she yelled, thrusting her arm forward and throwing a sleek water whip towards him.

Zuko easily evaded her attack and walked forward frowning. "How DARE a lousy water peasant talk to ME like that! I should kill you here, now…" He said, smirking slightly. "Now where is he?"

Katara frowned and stepped back a little. "You really are stupid, aren't you? Like I'd tell you where my best friend was!" she yelled back at him, attempting to swallow her fear.

Zuko clenched his fists and charged at the girl, roaring out with his fists ablaze. Suddenly, a gust of wind came out of nowhere, knocking the prince off his feet and rolling him back to where he had started. He stood right back up, now enraged and glared at the boy who had made himself present.

"Looking for me!"

_Katara's memory fogged a little at this point and it jumped to a little later in the battle._

"Katara! Watch out!"

She had turned too late, screaming out and holding her hands forward to attempt to stop the fire from approaching her helpless body, to no use. There was a white flash, and she felt herself hit the ground.

Aang's voice broke the silence inside of her. "KATARA!"

"end flashback

Katara's eyes widened at her sudden realizations. She remembered… enough at least. No, she was not seventeen. Not even fifteen; her birthday was a few weeks away.

Her thoughts went back to her dream, and she tried to push them away. She had done things she would never even think of doing… she told Aang how she felt… that was the biggest surprise to her.

He's only thirteen now… sure, his eyes had lost some of the boyish glint that was once confined in them, but it was still there… he was getting taller, this much she knew because he had actually reached her height, maybe an inch taller even. She noticed earlier his muscles that began to protrude out of his body, in all the right places at that.

Had she seen the man he would become? Was that their fate? Was it only a dream? Frustrated at her endless questions, Katara pushed the thoughts of her dream out of her head.

Katara jumped when she heard footsteps coming toward the outside of her door. She heard them come closer and then stop, she saw the shadow of someone almost hesitating to come in, and listened as the doorknob creaked and light from outside filled the room- leaving a silhouette of a young boy in front of her.

Her face perked up, hoping he was the boy she thought he was. Her heart jumped as she saw the figure walk forward, towards her slowly.

Her eyes finally adjusted to the light and her smile faltered slightly as she looked upon her visitor. Oh it was Aang, no doubt.

But… it wasn't Aang either…

There was no grin or smile; a very solemn look occupied his face. His shoulders were slumped forward, almost as if in shame. Every step he took forward seemed to weigh him down more and more… he looked like he hadn't eaten in days. The young boy even had slight circles under his eyes, despite his youth.

Katara frowned as she looked down to his hands, which had caught her attention due to the red hue that covered them. The bones at his knuckles stuck out more; it was as if he had punched solid rock over and over again and not have a care in the world.

Aang took a seat next to her on the side of her bed. He knows that he should say something… but he can't seem to speak. It's as if words had left him speechless at the moment. He wanted to say he had screwed up, that it was his entire fault she was even here. He wanted to apologize over and over and over again, and say he'd understand if she didn't forgive him. He wanted to tell her he's practically starved himself, but it probably already showed. He wanted to say his hands were covered in blood because his anger and guilt wouldn't allow him to walk away with clean hands- he punched into the earth until he was numb. He wanted to promise… he'd never allow this to happen again. He wanted her to know that she was his life, his hope, and how scared he was of losing her.

He looked over to her and stared for a moment. She really did look like hell, like something vicious and hateful had gotten a hold of her and just tore her apart. Her hair was slightly singed at the edges, her body, covered in so many bandages. She looked so frail, so fragile as she looked back at him.

Her eyes just stared into his soul and soothed it inside, her blue orbs shining and bringing joy into his heart for the first time in days, maybe weeks.

Katara's breathing had stopped dead as he leaned closer toward her. She stared wide-eyed as he grew closer and closer to her, slowly opening his arms.

Aang's eyes were distant at first as he softly wrapped his arms around her. He took in her warmth for the fist time in ages, it seemed. He breathed softly into her hair as it grew harder and harder not to hold on tighter. He never wanted to let go again… He closed his eyes tightly and he spoke into her ear- small tears made their way from his eyes and down his chin.

"I'm so glad… you're okay…"

Katara's eyes began to water slightly and her eyes softened as she slowly began to wrap her arms around the boy that held her. Who knew five words could mean so much.

The two sat like that, unmoving.

A soft wind blew into the room from a window, teasing katara's hair. She closed her eyes and rested against the boys shoulder, listening intently to his muffled sobs and not quite understanding how much one person can care about another.

'_This really affected him…'_

Suddenly, Aang broke away from her, his eyes tinted with anger at himself and sorrow for her. He looked away from her as he stood, holding on to her hand gently and rubbing it with his thumb and softly letting go. He turned his back to her, knowing her surprise and slight grief at his breaking away. He just couldn't do this.

"I'll tell Sokka you're awake." He said, and he left the room, not looking back at a distraught Katara still sitting in bed. Tears dropped down her face silently as she too, was rendered speechless, despite her thoughts of calling out to him, reaching out to his broken figure as he retreated.

Her face faltered and she lay back in her bed, feeling the weight of the grief and guilt he had left behind bring her down. He blamed himself.

She felt sad for the boy, knowing the responsibilities that rested on his shoulders; the world already had a claim on him, and he had no say in it. He was simply a slave to the world, and that was wrong.

Katara turned over on her side and began to close her eyes, trying to shut out the sight of her friend. The dimmed look in his eyes, the blood all over his hands…

Small tears escaped her eyes and she clutched her blankets tightly to her body. She heard someone else enter the room, approaching her. She watched as the older boy went next to her bed, kneeled down, and looked her in the eyes as he lifted a hand to her soft face- stroking her sweetly.

His skin was tan like hers, his clothes blue like hers. He too looked saddened, worn down from the fight and the -almost- loss of his only sister.

She smiled lightly and looked into his eyes, the first to speak.

"Hey Sokka."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

A/N- Yeah im sorry again this took so long…this will hopefully open up the plot. Thanks to all you loyal readers and reviewers! I love you guys.

beamz


	10. Author Note

1Hey people...

Well I know its been ages since I've written, but I want you to know I AM writing another chapter. I finally got the idea for it, it just came to me! I am so very, very sorry its been so long, but if anyone's interested in knowing, the next chapter will come soon. And I mean soon. Lol. I'd list off the things that've kept me from writing, but I'd seriously be writing a book and I'd rather spend my time writing the next chapter for you!! I'll write to you people (if there is anyone left) soon! Thanks so much for bearing with me.

Beamz


	11. Chapter 9

1Okay I first and foremost would like to apologize for as long as this has taken... I agree that if I were a reader for this story I'd be completely ticked that it wasn't updated and just forget about it lol. But I do want to finish the story. For my sake, if anything. So on we go. This might be the end. Might not. What can I say, im indecisive. :-P

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Katara's blue orbs gazed at the ceiling of her hospital room, as if pleading with it for answers to questions she deemed too difficult to understand. White sheets covered most of her body, wrinkled from the unnerving and troubled sleep that consumed her for days. Her soft, brown hair was a mess, out of its braid and tickling her with a blanket of waves. Her body was covered in bandages and bruises, and in short, it pained even to breathe at times.

She sighed. Staring upwards, she thought to herself. Maybe playing everything back in her mind would help.

She was still fourteen... still just a child, barely a young adult. There was that fight with Zuko that had obviously been the cause of all this pain. She only remembered parts of it- when she stood up to Zuko, when Aang came to help her, and when she saw nothing but a bright flash and felt nothing but fire on her tanned skin. She heard Aang's scream, and everything went black... Until she found herself in this crazed dream that seemed all too real to be fake.

But that's all it was... all it could have been... a crazed dream, right? There was no way that actually happened, because here she was, now, in the present and not even fifteen years of age. She couldn't _possibly_ have been seventeen, created more than a friendship with Aang, and then died in Aang's arms in anything more than a dream, right?

She brought up a weak arm to touch her lips softly, as if it could help her answer her questions.

But it all had felt so _real_, like the water on her fingertips as she bended, the damp grass in the rain as Aang lay lifeless, and the kiss that seemed to last forever and take her to the skies. She could still see the lush landscapes of the battlefield... the blood of Azula tinting the ground red in the rain...

She brought her arm back down to rest beside her. Her eyebrows furrowed in annoyance as she found herself no further to finding the answers than before.

_It couldn't have been just a dream..._

Biting her bottom lip, she lay still as a soft wind blew in from the open window of her room. The air was fresh, smelling of trees and grass, with a slight hint of water. That scent always calmed her, it seemed to bring her peace of mind in times of distress. It reminded her of her mother, too.

Suddenly, a thought occurred to her. She sat up abruptly, causing a not-so-great feeling just about everywhere. Her brown tresses fell forward with her as she gasped, and her hands clenched at the sheets on her bed.

Small beads of sweat formed on her forehead as creases of realization formed. She looked down, almost mumbling to herself and the sheets fallen at her waist.

'What if... what if... " she began, fumbling over her worlds.

"That whole thing... it... it wasn't... just a dream..."

Her body grew immensely tense and still, as she held in her breath as her mind moved a million miles an hour, figuring out exactly what she was saying.

Looking up slowly, she whispered, "the future..."

Her eyes widened as did this new realization, flooding in possibilities and above all, an answer. Maybe it was the future, a chunk of her life just thrown at her while she was practically in a coma after the fight.

That would explain why everything seemed so real, so detailed, so... _possible._

But part of it didn't make any sense. The future couldn't possibly be set in stone when the present is still being created, could it?

She shivered, the visions of her and Aang's death coming to mind.

She sure hoped not.

Looking to her side, she saw a beam of sunlight come in from the window, hitting the floor and lending the room warmth and light. She smiled lightly at the light, moving her gaze to the open window. She saw the branches of trees swaying in the gentle breeze, and the flecks of sunlight peering in through the many leaves and bark of the trees. The breeze whistled softly, and birds chirped endlessly as if calling her to come and welcome the outside air.

Looking back to herself, she realized she was in no condition to just get up and start walking off. Her legs were cut up and bruised, and they pounded with every beat of her heart. She sighed, looking around her bed to see if here was anything that could help her in this situation.

That's it! Water! A bowl of the cool, calming liquid sit next to her bed atop a night stand.

Relieved, she moved her hand atop the bowl, summoning the water to cover her soft, dark hands. The element fit to her hand like a glove, and glowed with warmth as she used it over her body. She covered every inch of herself, starting at the legs, slowly healing all her wounds with every ounce of power she could summon. Slowly the cuts and burns disappeared from her fair skin, making it look healthy and new. She wouldn't be able to fix the fact her body wasn't used to walking again. She'd have to do that on her own.

Taking off her bandages and putting on the rest of her clothing, (which was taken off to bandage the wounds), she began to work on her hair. Feeling better after initially healing herself, she moved more freely and with ease. Her fingers and hands moved easily to the intricate patterns in her braid, and lastly she left the two strands of hair to loop from the front and connect to the braid in the back. Using some water to freshen up her face, she felt content and slipped outside the room.

Upon opening the door, she squinted and the blast of light that greeted her and she stood, letting her eyes adjust to the light. She put a hand up to her face to help, and after a few seconds she realized she was in the middle of a small farming village. There couldn't have been more than ten shacks around. There were crude, dirt paths built in between the shacks and tall, narrow trees every few feet. A few people walked by every so often, and bowed politely upon seeing her.

Bowing back, she saw Sokka walking up one of the paths toward her. Catching sight of her, his face lit up and he quickened his pace to get to her. When he approached her, he hugged her tightly, tearing up slightly and happy she was alright.

"I'm glad to see you up. How are you feeling?" He asked, holding her shoulders.

She looked up to him and smiled. "How do you think? I just healed myself. It's not like I could be feeling too bad after that."

Chuckling, Sokka gave his little sister another hug and a playful push. "You really gave us a scare there, Katara."

"I know, " she replied, "I'm sorry. But I'm alright now so it's not so bad!"

Looking away, Sokka spoke a little quieter. "You should tell that to Aang. He's been a nervous wreck with you like you were."

Her smile fell quickly, and she looked to the ground, and talked more serious this time. "I know. He looked pretty bad when he came in to see me... Where is he now?"

"I don't know. " he said, "He's been doing this for days. He just disappears and comes back whenever. I've tried to find him, but its impossible. It's not like I can fly or anything."

At this, she chuckled. "It's okay." Looking away, toward the trees, she spoke again. "I think I know where he is, anyways."

Looking to his sister, he gave her a serious look in her eyes. "Just listen though. You really need to talk with him. I think if he ever sees Zuko again, he really will kill him."

She gave him a look, raising her eyebrow as if to question 'He actually escaped?'

Sokka answered with a nod. "Yeah, barely. The trees gave him good cover. But Aang sure as hell did a number on him. There was blood everywhere."

Katara fidgeted uncomfortably. Aang didn't deal that great with stress when it came to her. If she was involved in any way and she was hurt... there would always be hell soon to ensue. She knew how upset he was, and also knew it was just from worry for her well-being. Knowing Aang, he probably blamed himself for the whole thing. She knew this wasn't true, and would have to deal with helping him through this.

"Okay, got it." She answered, looking him in the eyes. "I'll be back soon, don't follow. I'll find my way back.

Sokka's look softened as he looked to her. "Alright, just be careful, for me, okay?"

She waved him off, already walking towards the trees to her right."Don't worry so much." She called back, already disappearing through the trees.

"Easy for you to say! Miss-I-almost-died!! Jeeze!" He yelled back, frazzled from her smart-alack attitude.

_Hmph._ He pouted, walking off into the village to see if he could get any food for later. They were especially low on meat.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Katara looked above into the treetops as she walked through the small forest. Birds chattered happily as they soared through the branches and leaves, whisking through the air with ease. Sunlight penetrated through the trees and scattered the forest floor, giving everything around a warm glow as she walked. Inhaling, she took a deep breath of the forest air, feeling the moisture in it growing.

'_I'm getting closer...'_

Her footsteps crunched as she walked along, stepping on fallen leaves and small twigs. She knew he would be around water. He was like her in that way, it calmed her and helped put her at ease. And in his state, that's probably the one thing he needed most.

Her mind went back when he came into her room to see her. His hands were bloody, and his knuckles stuck out from the constant beating she had no doubt he had given himself. It pained her to see him like that. He felt guilty for what had happened. But why?

She knew the answer to that. He feels it's his responsibility to ensure her safety. What he doesn't realize is that she joined him knowing there would be sacrifice. She knew rough times would come, but it never stopped her from giving it her all.

Her attention intensified as she began to hear water in the distance. Cool, sweet water was rushing through an embedment in the ground. A river. She could hear it splashing slightly against the rocks near the riverbed and she walked just a little faster to get there.

Walking out of the forest and into a more open terrain, a full bright sun greeted her, along with a large, splashing river and dense green grass. Slick rocks shined in the sunlight and beamed at her. And a boy, his back to her, faced the river, his back taut with tension and fists clenched st his sides.

And a fresh, red liquid dripped from the edges of his fists, tinting the fresh, green grass red with blood.

What was it he was searching for? Forgiveness? She thought to herself as she looked toward him. Proof that he was capable of bearing with pain? Or are the questions he has about himself?

Quietly she walked toward the boy, his bald head and missing shirt showing the intricate tattoos along his body. His eyes were closed, probably in frustration. Creases showed themselves on his forehead and his jaw looked set. His whole appearance was unlike the boy she knew. He practically _radiated_ discontent.

Tearing up slightly at her friends stance, she inched closer to him, as if hoping to break down a wall he's been building up from everyone else. She could feel the air heat up with tension, and finally, she just took a big step forward and hugged the boy from behind, grasping onto his chest and burying her face in his neck. Tears came down her face as she closed her eyes in sadness for him.

Immediately, the boy jumped slightly and then loosened up, relaxing at her presence. He could feel her shaking, holding onto him like he were a lifeline. He then felt the warm, salty liquid from her eyes hit his shoulder, and he looked down sadly, wrapping his arms atop her own.

He exhaled her name, "Katara..."

She just held tighter to him, pleading his soul to let her in. She buried her face into his neck and stayed there, unwilling to move until she was sure he would speak.

Aang thought of the older girl that was now holding onto him. He continued looking down, wishing words could come to him at such a time. She meant everything to him. This whole ordeal nearly killed both of them. He couldn't protect her, and it resulted in her near-death state. He didn't want to live with that hanging on his shoulders, so he beat himself up for it. Maybe some of the blood he spilled could be made up for the health he owed to her.

He rubbed her arm softly, whispering her name and allowing the rest of the tension leave his body. Just having her around made it so much easier to calm down. Normally, he'd be freaking out at the close proximity they were at, but at this moment it was probably the one thing he needed most. He grabbed her hands with his and squeezed them lightly, silently thanking her for being around.

He almost didn't notice the water that rose up from the river and came toward them, hovering over their hands and fitting them like a glove. The moisture around his hands became warm, and he felt his hands beginning to heal and the blood begin to wash away.

"You need to stop."

Katara's soft hands encased his once more, as if protecting them. She spoke almost into his shoulder, near his ear.

"It's over now."

He leaned his head back, leaning into her slightly and looked toward the sky above them and sighed. His gray orbs looked blankly upwards as if lost in thought. He held onto her tighter, and spoke quietly and sincerely.

"I almost lost you, Katara." He closed his eyes. "You almost left this life behind. I have no idea... what I would've done..."

She rose her face a little from his shoulder and looked at his face. He looked to be in turmoil.

"And you will never have to know what you would've done. I'm alright, Aang." She spoke to him softly.

He let her words sink in, and he stood up more. He lifted her arms from his chest and turned to face her, still holding onto her. He saw how much better she looked, thanks to her bending no doubt, and looked into those pools of blue that captivated him from day one.

"I was..." He began, looking down and seeming troubled, "I was scared..."

He looked up to meet her gaze again and felt tears prick at his eyes. Her beautiful face looked truly concerned for him, her brows creased and mouth in a slight pout. That face could've died because of him...

"I was so scared of losing you Katara." His voice wavered as tears ran down his face. Quickly, she raised her hand to wipe the tears away as he looked to her sadly.

"Please, don't worry anymore." She said, "I'm just glad that you are alright, Aang."

She caught him by surprise with that. She was worried about him? But why? He looked down, as if unworthy for the kind things she had just said to him. Suddenly, he reached forward and hugged her, pulling her close to him and putting his face atop her shoulder.

She wrapped her arms around him as well, holding him close, relieved he was letting her in.

He whispered to her softly, looking forward as he spoke. "I don't deserve you Katara."

Her hold on him tightened as she too began to tear up once again at his words. She just held him for a moment, thinking of what to say next.

"And I- you Aang." She began, "You have no idea what I'd do without you..."

Closing his eyes, he nuzzled into her and let more tears escape.

And minutes passed as the two held each other there, taking in their feelings and accepting them. The breeze swept by them, teasing Katara's hair and Aang's loose leggings.

Slowly, Aang pulled from her and looked her in the eyes. Both of them were a little teary eyed from before. They had reached a new level in their friendship, and it showed.

"Katara, I understand... if you don't want to-" He began, but was interrupted.

"I wouldn't leave your side for anything, Aang." She answered, already reading his thoughts.

He smiled, grabbing her hands and squeezing them. "And I won't let you." He added playfully. "I would do absolutely anything for you, Katara."

She looked into his eyes and smiled back, until something from the back of her mind came to her. She tensed a little bit, seeming just slightly worried at her thoughts. This went unnoticed by Aang.

He brought his face closer to hers, and spoke again. "I mean it, anything."

She gleamed at him, and replied "Me too Aang." Her heart fluttered at how close they were now, but paid it no mind.

Suddenly, his face got serious and he looked her straight in the eyes. She could tell he wanted to tell her something important, so she looked to him expectantly.

A few rain clouds in the distance had made their way above the pair in the past minuets, bringing with them a cool air full of moisture. It began to drizzle lightly on the pair as Aang got ready to say what he was about to say.

"Katara, you're my hope. I rely on you to keep me going when things get tough. You've always come through for me, no-matter what has gotten in the way. You even risk your life every day to be with me!" He spoke, letting the sincerity show in his voice. "I promise Katara, I will be wherever you are, always... even..." He slowed, faltering slightly before he continued.

Katara's heart had to be beating a million miles an hour. Mostly because of the butterflies in her stomach. But something in the back of her mind kept giving her this feeling... This gut feeling that something wasn't right...

Sweet droplets of rain tickled her face as she waited for him to continue.

"Listen, Katara..." He continued, raising their hands together and getting closer , "I... I think... I can't live without you."

The thunder cackled above them.

The rain continued to fall lightly.

Katara's eyes grew wide in realization, and her heart skipped a beat.

_-flashback-_

_He spoke quietly. 'I won't live without you…' _

_The young man began to close his eyes, making sure the last thing he saw was her face. The thunder roared loudly as he gave his life to join her. He had once said he would never leave her. Now it was time to prove it._

_-end flashback-_

That gut-wrenching feeling of deja-vu didn't leave her as she tilted her head toward his, and let her soft, full lips come to his. She wanted him to know how much those words meant to her. They went past anything of this world, they went past death. Those words meant more than life.

Surprised by her forwardness, Aang blushed and kissed her back, softening his grip on her hands and feeling his knees go slightly weak. It was just a simple peck, but it meant the world. He still held her hands as he looked back at her.

"Things are gunna change, wont they?" He asked her softly, looking deeply into her eyes.

She smiled, her orbs shining in the rain. "Yeah, I think they are, Aang. But first," She began, her face changing from carefree to serious and worried and getting a raised eyebrow from him in question.

"First, I need to tell you about this dream I had..."

Thunder cackled triumphantly above the two as they set off back toward the village, hand in hand.

One with a good understanding of what was to come, and one who had no idea what they had just promised to do.

--

Despite the light rain that currently misted the earth, there were much larger, greater storms on the horizon.

--

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

A/N– Okayyyy... so there's the next chapter... omigosh it took so long... And im so sorry for that! I hope it filled at least some of your expectations... Please do R&R... Thank you so much to the many of you who had reviewed my story previously!

Beamz


End file.
